Brawl in the Family Redo Extended
by Samtastic 3.0
Summary: Continuation of my BITFR fic. Instead of sending him back in time, the orb gives Lincoln a massive shock which leaves him unconscious, just as Lisa had thought. However, he doesn't wake up after a few hours, and is rushed to the hospital where he is placed in a coma. Now, the girls have to struggle with not having their brother around AT ALL. And how will Lisa deal with her guilt?
1. Chapter 1

**Brawl in the Family Redo was originally meant to be just a one-shot. But then one reviewer sent me a PM suggesting a rather interesting way I could continue it. And the way they suggested was actually similar to a way I had thought about, just in more detail.**

 **As such, I would suggest reading my Brawl in the Family Redo before reading this.**

 **Credit to endeavor-NeverEnding for the idea.  
**

* * *

Lisa looked towards her door, where she and Lincoln had just heard Luan and Leni laughing about something Luan had said. More-than-likely it was meant to show Lincoln how much fun the girls were having without him. A little cruel, but Lincoln had screwed up big time, so Lisa understood the sisters were just messing with their brother.

Of course, this didn't mean it didn't hurt, as shown by Lincoln trying not to cry as he closed his eyes and clenched his…

Lisa's eyes went wide, before she remembered that this was the plan. Sure enough, after Lincoln clenched his fists, a jolt of electricity began surging through his body. His eyes snapped open in shock and his mouth opened as though to scream, though no sound came out.

After only a second, Lincoln collapsed, dropping the orb as he did so. As Lisa had anticipated, her brother had lost consciousness.

Lisa nodded as she turned back to her desk and got to work on the report that she had been working on before her brother's moping became too distracting.

A couple minutes passed before Luna entered, carrying Lily. The rocker placed her baby sister back into her crib before turning to address her genius sister…

Only to gasp in shock at seeing her brother laying on the floor, clearly unconscious.

"LINCOLN!" Luna cried in horror as she ran to her brother and knelt down, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him, "Wake up, bro. Come on, this isn't funny!"

When her brother did nothing to respond to her, Luna turned to Lisa, eyes wide, "Lisa, what the heck happened?!"

"Huh?" Lisa asked dully, turning around in her chair, acting as if she just noticed Luna, "Oh, that. I was working on an experiment, and I needed a test subject. Luckily due to us avoiding him these past few days, Lincoln was more than willing to offer his assistance."

"Well, what happened to him?" Luna asked, trying not to lose her cool, "What was the experiment?"

"Oh, that would take far too long to explain to your feeble mind," Lisa said, dully looking over her siblings, "As for what happened, the device Lincoln was testing apparently gave him a massive shock and he lost consciousness. He should be fine in a couple hours, by dinner at the latest."

Luna frowned at her genius sibling. Mom and Dad had been explicitly clear about Lisa not using her siblings as her test subjects, yet the toddler never listened to them, stating that it was "for science" and all that jazz. Leni and Luan were her primary choices, but every once in a while the others, primarily Lincoln, could be enticed by her projects and either agree to or be tricked into being her test subjects.

"I can't believe you, Lis," Luna frowned, trying her hardest to keep from losing her cool, "Our bro is out cold because of one of your stupid gadgets!"

"Excuse me?" Lisa asked, eye twitching in annoyance, "I'll have you know that that "stupid gadget" as you call it is something that could change the world."

"That doesn't matter!" Luna cried, throwing her hands up in anger, "Look at Lincoln. I can barely tell he's breathing."

Lisa sighed in annoyance, "If you are truly worried about Lincoln, then place him on my bed, and I shall observe him to make sure everything in his body is functioning properly."

"Oh, no!" Luna snapped, "You've done more than enough! I'm taking Lincoln to my room!" At that, the rocker picked up her brother and carried him out the door.

Lisa smirked as she watched the two leave. She ignored the frown her baby sister and roommate was giving her as she turned back to her notes, glad she could go over her work without hearing a sad sigh every couple of minutes.

"Lincoln will be fine," She muttered, not the least bit concerned about what she had done to her brother.

* * *

As soon as Luna stepped out into the hallway, the rest of her sisters surrounded them.

"What the heck was all that shouting?" Lynn asked in confusion, before her eyes went wide as she noticed her brother unconscious in Luna's arms.

"Is Linky ok?" Leni asked, looking over Lincoln worriedly.

The other sisters all started asking questions, and Luna found it hard to concentrate.

"What happened, Luna?" Lori asked, taking charge as she stepped forward and held her arms out, silently offering to take Lincoln from her sister.

Luna shook her head and said, "Lisa got Lincoln to be her test subject for some weird device, and it gave him a huge shock. He's out cold, and Lisa couldn't care less!"

The sisters' eyes were wide with shock as they started voicing their concerns.

"Anyway," Luna continued, "I'm gonna put Lincoln in my room so I can keep an eye on him. Luan, ya mind if he uses your bed?"

"Sure," Luan nodded, surprisingly not cracking a pun.

Luna pushed her way past her sisters and exited her room, placing her unconscious brother on the bottom bunk of her bed. She made sure he was lying in a decent position so that he would be comfortable when he woke up. She lightly tussled his hair before kissing his forehead, muttering, "Please wake up, bro."

Sighing, she turned back to the door, where most of her sisters were standing, looking worriedly at their brother. Before any of them could say anything, they all heard the twins yelling…in Lisa's room.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" Lola shouted, "HE COULD BE SERIOUSLY HURT!"

"DO YOU EVEN CARE?" Lana yelled, her voice almost sounding like it was getting ready to break.

Leaving the rest of the girls with Lincoln, Lori headed to Lisa's room. She entered, and all the girls stood crowded at Luna and Luan's room, glancing down the hall as they listened to Lori reprimand Lisa. However, only a minute later, Lori, holding Lily, and the twins were forced out of the scientist's room.

"He'll be fine!" Lisa snapped, slamming her door shut, "Now leave me be!"

Frowning, Lori and the twins headed to the rest of the sisters. Due to their parents being at work, Lori knew it was up to her to take charge in this upsetting situation.

"Alright, listen up," She sighed, before looking at her siblings with a glare of determination, "Luna, you watch Lincoln and let us know when he's awake. Everyone else, there's not much we can do, so just go about your usual business." Despite not liking the sound of that, the others nodded, heading to their rooms, casting one last glance at their brother as they did so.

Finally, it was just Luan and Luna in their room. Luan looked at Lincoln worriedly, "I hope he'll be ok."

"I'm sure he will be," Luna said, getting up and pulling her sister in for a hug, "Just give him a little bit, and he'll wake up."

Luan nodded, and, pausing to plant a kiss on her brother's forehead, exited the room and headed downstairs. Thus, Luna was left alone with her unconscious brother. She sat on the stage by the closet where she and Luan performed their acts in their spare time. She pulled out one of her guitars and started tuning it, watching her brother all the while.

* * *

Lisa smiled as she worked on a couple of her experiments. It was actually quiet in the house, quite unusual for a Saturday. She figured the others were busy fretting over Lincoln, which meant her plan had been a success.

"Just like that whole snow day nonsense," The mad scientist chuckled to herself, "When he wakes up, Lincoln will likely have the sisters fighting over who gets to spend time with him first. It shall be like that dress debacle never happened." Despite having made the sister fight protocol, Lisa knew very well it was ridiculous and unneeded; who cared if two sisters/best friends bought the same dress? They could wear it together, and make it the new fashion statement (that is, if one cared about such trivial nonsense; personally, Lisa had been trying to get the President to enact a nationwide school dress code, under the assumption that if students didn't care what they and their classmates wore, then they would focus entirely on their school work).

Lisa sighed in content as she continued to experiment; science was her video games, her rock music, her fashion, it was her life! She would rather experiment by herself than spend time with her siblings.

Before Lisa knew it, she heard Vanzilla pull into the driveway, meaning her parents were home. She briefly wondered if any of her siblings would "tattle" on her for what she did to Lincoln, but dismissed that thought. After all, despite the many MANY times the Loud siblings were at each other's throats, they were always there for each other, especially against their parents.

Lisa continued experimenting as she heard her siblings all run downstairs. She heard them all trying to talk to their parents at once, before Lori quieted them down and explained to their parents what had happened. Afterwards, she could hear her parents running up the stairs at a rather alarming speed, followed by her sisters. There was a lot of chatter from Luna and Luan's room, before she heard someone stomping down the hall.

Lisa dully looked up as her door was thrown open, revealing her parents, both of them glaring at her.

"LISA LOUD!" They yelled in unison, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

Keeping a neutral expression, Lisa sighed, "Well, I was thinking that maybe we should look into having some work done on the house, considering how thin our walls are. I can barely get anything done due to being able to hear literally everything my siblings are doing and saying."

"That's not what we meant!" Dad snapped, "Your brother is unconscious because of you!"

"What have we told you about using your siblings as test subjects?" Mom demanded, throwing her arms up in anger.

Sighing, Lisa explained, "I just needed a test subject, and with what's been going on these past few days, Lincoln was more than willing to volunteer."

Mom and Dad's looks of anger were replaced by looks of confusion. They looked at each other in concern, before turning to their second-youngest daughter.

"What do you mean?" Dad asked, uneasiness in his voice.

"What's been happening these past few days?" Mom asked, somewhat nervous about what Lisa was getting ready to tell her.

Not tattling, just uninterested explanation, Lisa told her parents how the sisters had been excluding Lincoln from their activities ever since the dress incident, which had led to Lincoln growing depressed and lonely. Thus, he was actually happy when Lisa had asked him to test out her invention.

By the time she was done, her parents' eyes were wide in shock. They looked at each other, then back to Lisa, before finally snapping out of their shock.

"GIRLS!" Rita yelled, "FAMILY MEETING, HALLWAY, NOW!"

Lisa sighed as she followed her parents out of her room, where all of her sisters, sans Luna, were standing, looking somewhat nervous.

"Girls, is it true that you've been giving your brother the old shoulder these past few days?" Dad asked, eye twitching in annoyance.

The girls all looked at each other in worry, but before they could say anything, Luna burst out of her room, "LINCOLN'S NOT BREATHING!"

The family's eyes went wide with fright, before they all turned to Lisa. Not glaring, but pleading. Sure enough, the genius Loud rushed into her room, before running back out with her medical supplies. She entered Luna and Luan's room, where she paused upon seeing her brother lying completely still, not even a slight rise of his chest to show he was breathing.

Luna entered behind her, "I checked his pulse on both his neck and wrist, and just listened to his chest, but I couldn't find any sort of heartbeat."

Lisa's eyes widened even further in worry. She rushed to her brother, using her stethoscope to check him, before turning to her rocker sister, "Call an ambulance."

She said it in such a calm, yet unnerving tone, that Luna's heart nearly skipped a beat as she stumbled out into the hallway, sharing a look of dread with her family. Having heard Lisa, Lori was already on the phone with 911, demanding an ambulance.

As the sisters started getting riled up and Mom and Dad struggled to calm them, Lisa looked at her brother in sorrow and muttered, "What did I do to you, Lincoln?"

* * *

 **First off, gotta confess that the new chapter of Burning Secret is taking a little longer than I had hoped. I'm working on it, and hopefully it'll be up within a week.**

 **Second, this is sort of an "extended ending" to Brawl in the Family Redo, hence why it will be its own story and not continuing on to that story doc.**

 **R &R**


	2. Chapter 2

The Loud siblings were doing something they ever rarely did: going against their name. They were currently in the waiting room at the hospital, waiting to hear how Lincoln was doing. Needless to say, they were on the edge of their seats, praying for their brother to be ok.

At the moment, none of them were even looking at each other, save for the occasional glare. Mom and Dad were mad at all their kids for excluding their brother for the past few days; most of the siblings were mad at Leni and Lori for starting the whole thing with that stupid dress; however, ALL of them, even Lily, were mad at Lisa for using Lincoln for one of her experiments, which was why they were at the hospital in the first place.

The young genius was looking down at her lap, avoiding the glares of her family members as she struggled not to cry. Lisa Loud hardly ever showed emotion; unless something was wrong with one of her siblings, or she was mad at them, she kept up a stoic demeanor as she focused on her experiments. Despite this, she did care for her family, and had truly been trying to help Lincoln with his depression. Of course, the way she tried was clearly the wrong way. Now, there was a chance her only brother could DIE, and it would be all her fault.

Lisa kept taking deep breaths, trying to avoid breaking down in tears. Her siblings noticed this, but ignored it. In their minds, Lisa SHOULD feel guilty for what she had done. Even Mom and Dad felt this way; they had been EXPLICITLY clear about their genius daughter not using her siblings as test subjects, yet she repeatedly refused to obey that rule. Both of them were glad they could actually punish her for this.

On April Fool's Day, Luan had been doing her usual Pranksgiving Apocalypse, and both parents had begged Lisa to let them into her fall-out shelter; she agreed, so long as she would never be punished for another explosion in the house again. She made them sign a contract, and the next day she had gone out and gotten it NOTARIZED. Sadly, the parents had to honor the contract, less they have their second youngest SUE them. However, the contract only stated Lisa could not be punished for any damage to the Loud household; it stated NOTHING about not being able to punish her for damage to her siblings.

Already Lynn Sr. and Rita were coming up with punishments for Lisa. Of course, that was the last thing on their minds at the moment; they were just thinking about it to avoid having a panic attack at the thought that they may lose their son. They held each other as they, like all their daughters, struggled not to cry

Finally, after about 3 hours, a doctor entered the waiting room and approached the family. They all tensed up as he walked towards them; they noticed he had a somber look on his face, as though he had bad news to tell them.

He stopped right in front of Mr. and Mrs. Loud and just stared at them for a moment. He then turned his head and surveyed the daughters, noting each of them was close to tears.

He took a deep breath and sighed, "Your son will live."

Obviously a collective "SIIIIIGH" of relief filled the waiting room. The doctor watched as the family all hugged each other, with Leni even clasping her hands together and muttering a "Thank you" while looking straight up.

"However," The doctor spoke up again, causing the family to stop their slight celebration, "He's in a coma, and we have no idea how long it will be before he wakes up."

For the Louds, it was like they had just put their dog down, gotten a new puppy, and then watched it get run over by a car. No one said anything as they sat, frozen, their smiles slowly turning into looks of dread. They all listened as the doctor said Lincoln had apparently been slightly poisoned by a small dose of radiation, which was somewhat "magnified" by the painful shock he received. Thankfully they were able to admit a dose of cure to counter it. However, he had yet to wake up, and it was fairly obvious that he would not be waking up any time soon.

None of the family said anything as they tried to absorb this information. Most of them just stared straight ahead, while Luna cast a murderous glare at Lisa. It went without saying that out of all the sisters, Lincoln was closest with Luna, so it was understandable that she was ready to murder the second youngest of the family.

Lori was able to catch this and placed a hand on her rocker sister's shoulder, squeezing it to calm her down. The last thing they needed was to cause a scene (or worse, ANOTHER sibling in the hospital).

"Can we see him?" Luan asked meekly, the rest of the family just as upset.

"Of course," The doctor nodded, "Just please be quiet and try not to disturb any of the other patients."

The Louds nodded, and headed back to their brother's room. When they got there, each of them felt their heart skip a beat at seeing Lincoln, unconscious with a tube stuck down his throat. The doctor explained that that tube would be used to feed him while he was in his coma.

The sisters stood around their brother's bed, watching him. A couple of them would, from time to time, peek in on Lincoln while he was sleeping. Despite being the only boy in the family, each sister would agree that he looked so peaceful when he slept. Unless he was having a nightmare, he always slept like a little prince. But this, this was not like watching their prince of a brother sleep. It looked more like they were watching him cling to life.

"I can't f*cking believe you, Lisa," Luna finally broke the silence, glaring at the second-youngest, "This is without a doubt the WORST thing you've ever done!" For once, the Loud parents did not reprimand one of their older daughters for using foul language in front of (or in this case directly at) one of the younger daughters. They too, were extremely upset with Lisa.

The other sisters, even Lily, started getting riled up as they started to demand to know what was wrong with Lisa, what she was thinking, how she could be so cruel, etc.

Finally, Lori spoke up, "QUIET!" The rest of the family quieted down, before the oldest sibling turned to Lisa and sighed, "Lisa, we are all really upset with you. None of your experiments have even come close to this level of dangerous. If nothing else, you owe all of us an explanation. What was the experiment you were having Lincoln test out?"

The young genius frowned, knowing her oldest sister was right. But she was scared. For once in her life, Lisa Loud was legitimately scared of the consequences she would face for one of her experiments.

Knowing she couldn't put it off, Lisa sighed, "I got tired of hearing him sighing in despair in his room, as it was disrupting my work. As such, I told him I had an experimental time machine for him to test out. I told him to go back in time 10 minutes and tell me the machine had worked, and then after I won awards and prize money for proving time travel was real, he could ride my coattails. In addition to being famous, you all would no longer be mad at him. But in reality, the device didn't work, and it was only supposed to give him a painful shock that would render him unconscious. Once you all saw him hurt, your sisterly instincts would kick in and you would worry over him. Once he woke up after a couple hours, you would all be fighting over who got to spend time with him first. But unfortunately, I forgot to remove the uranium pellet that had originally been used to power the device."

Lisa had started letting tears fall partway through the explanation, and by the end she was staring at the ground in shame. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, the young genius finally looked up to see her family staring at her with wide eyes and dropped jaws. Luna, however, looked ready to kill her.

The rocker looked ready to pounce over the bed, but thankfully Luan and Leni both grabbed her and held her back, telling her to calm down.

"Alright, we'd better get home," Rita said, still trying to process everything her second-youngest daughter had told her, "We can come back in the morning." At that, Mom and Dad began ushering everyone out, making sure they themselves were in between Luna and Lisa.

As the family left the hospital room and headed home, Lisa couldn't help but cast one last glance back at Lincoln. He was in a coma…because of HER. She didn't know if she could ever forgive herself for this.

"I'm so sorry Lincoln," She whispered, barely able to hear herself as she exited the room, tears still falling from her eyes.

* * *

When the family got home, they all went straight to their rooms to get ready for bed. Except Lisa. Mom and Dad told her to stay downstairs. They lead their second youngest daughter into their bedroom and sat down on their bed.

"Lisa," Rita said after a moment of silence, "We want you to know we still love you. That will NEVER change."

"However," Lynn Sr. spoke up, "We are still VERY disappointed in you. The fact that you deliberately put your brother in danger just to get him to stop moping (mainly so he would no longer disrupt your work) is perhaps the dumbest, most selfish thing you have ever done. As such, you WILL be punished."

"First off, you are grounded until Lincoln wakes up," Rita looked at her daughter sternly, "That means no TV, no science experiments, no dessert, and no teaching at the college. Because of that last one, you will be going to the daycare with Lily during the week. While there, I will inform the teacher that you are not allowed to have any type of fun; if possible, she will likely make you her assistant so you'll have to clean up and pass things out."

"Also," Lynn Sr. sighed, sharing a look with his wife, "I don't normally believe in these types of punishments, but…" He sighed again as he stuck his legs out and patted them. Lisa, being a genius, obviously instantly understood what he meant. According to the others, there had only ever been two spanking sessions in the house.

The first was 5-year-old Lori, who had gotten mad at Leni after her sister had accidentally spilled paint on her favorite dress; understanding it was an accident, Mom and Dad had merely told Leni to be more careful in the future, not even giving her a timeout. Well, Lori didn't like that, and a couple days later when the family went to the park, Lori pushed Leni down the hill, resulting in her getting scraped by some thorn bushes, before finally landing in a puddle of mud. Lori had gotten 10 swats and sent to bed without dinner.

The second (and supposedly last) was 8-year-Luan, who had just discovered her passion for comedy. One day while Dad was out with the older girls at some birthday party and Mom was taking care of the new born twins, Luan had been asked to watch her younger siblings for a little while. At the time, the toddlers were quite amused with Luan's jokes and tricks. She had been telling jokes for a while, and then Lincoln asked her to juggle, at which little Lucy had followed suit ("Jugga!"). Luan had only juggled a couple times, and was fairly decent at it. However, she couldn't remember where she had left her juggling balls, so she decided to try with plates. However, unknown to her, her mother had gotten the good plates out for her boss, who was coming over for dinner that night. Long story short, Luan had gotten a dozen swats and her allowance taken away for a month for breaking the expensive family heirlooms.

Lisa was trembling like any little kid would at the thought of being spanked, but knew there was no getting out of it. She nervously climbed over her father's knee, wondering if there would be any particular way he would spank her, such as on the bare bottom or with a belt. Thankfully, there was not; Lisa simply received 20 swats on her bottom by her father's hand. Of course, she was still crying by the time it was over.

Lynn Sr. then hugged his daughter, soothing her as she sobbed, "I'm sorry it had to come to this, Lisa, but you have to learn actions have consequences. You go to bed now, and in the morning we'll clean out your room."

"O…ok," Lisa sniffled, "Goodnight, parental units." At that, the genius turned and headed out of the room. As soon as she opened the door, Lola and Lana fell inside, both having been leaning against the door trying to hear inside.

Lisa looked at them in surprise, while their parents glared at them. Not knowing what to say, the twins simply turned and hi-tailed it out of there. Lisa and her parents just sighed, the toddler continuing up to her room, closing her parents' door as she left.

Once she reached the top of the stairs, Lisa could see some of her siblings talking in their rooms. However, as soon as they noticed her, they slammed their doors shuts. Lisa sighed miserably, knowing she had only herself to blame. She entered her room to get ready for bed, only to pause as she noticed Lily wasn't in her crib.

Taking a moment to look all around their room, as well as out in the hallway, Lisa called out, "Has anyone seen Lily?" She hoped her baby sister hadn't crawled off somewhere.

The door at the end of the hall opened, and Luan stuck her head out, "Lily doesn't wanna sleep in the same room as you, so she's bunking with us for the night. I honestly wouldn't expect her to come back to your room for a while, Lisa. You know how much she loves Lincoln." At that, the comedian closed their door, and the hall slowly grew silent as the majority of the sisters started turning in for the night.

Sighing, Lisa headed back into her room and closed the door. It upset her that even her BABY sister didn't want to be around her. Lisa tried not to cry as she changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed, turning out the light as she did so. She set her glasses on her night stand and stared up at the ceiling, slightly creeped out by the sheer quiet of the room. Usually she could hear Lily playing and cooing for a while before finally falling asleep. This would be followed by some gurgling and snoring from the baby. Such noises helped the toddler fall asleep.

Ultimately, after a couple hours of tossing and turning (caused by both the lack of usual sounds in her room as well as guilt), Lisa finally fell asleep around midnight. And her sleep was anything but peaceful. She had nightmares of herself as a mad doctor, with her siblings being her victims…

* * *

 _Sewing Lana's head onto Lola's body, forcing strange concoctions down Leni and Luan's throats to see what happened, using bizarre high-tech machines to trap Lori in her own phone, turn Lily into a monkey, and give Lucy vampire-like skin so she couldn't be in the sun. And of course, their parents were cowering in their room, praying for it to end._

 _As Lisa placed Lynn's severed yet still alive head on a hook so it could be used as a punching bag, she heard the creaking from down the hall. Grinning menacingly, she stomped down the hall and threw open Lincoln's bedroom door. Upon opening it, the mad genius saw Luna trying to lift Lincoln up to his window so he could escape. They gasped upon seeing her, and Luna forced her brother out the window and down his slide as Lisa pulled out a tranq gun and shot the rocker, causing her to slump to the ground._

" _LUNA!" Lincoln cried out, not knowing what had become of his closest sister. Lisa smirked as she heard her only male sibling yell for Luna again and again as she dragged the third eldest's unconscious form towards her room, where she began yet another horrible experiment._

 _After a few moments, the front door opened, and Lincoln charged up the stairs, looking around in a panic for Luna. Since his door was still open, he instantly saw she was not in his room. He knew there was only one place she could be._

 _Nervously, Lincoln stepped towards Lisa's door and pushed it open. Needless to say, he was horrified by what he saw:_

 _Luna had been turned into a human guitar, with her legs glued together, her arms glued to her sides, and 4 guitar strings tied from her teeth to her (bare) feet. Lisa was currently screwing the tuners into Luna's neck. The worst part was the needle labeled "adrenaline" tossed to the floor, meaning Luna was wide awake for this torture._

" _LISA, STOP!" Lincoln cried, close to tears as he saw Luna writhing in pain._

 _Lisa looked up at her brother and smirked at his terrified yet determined stare. Without warning, Lisa's bedroom door slammed shut, trapping Lincoln inside with her. The white-haired boy gulped as Lisa pulled out her tranq gun and fired it at him. He tried to dodge, though it still hit his arm, causing him to slowly black out. Lisa slowly approached Lincoln, holding a test tube labeled "HELP" in her hands._

" _Now, dear brother, just because you've screwed up doesn't mean it's the end," Lisa chuckled darkly, "I have a way to "fix" everything. Just trust me completely. After all, that's what siblings do."_

 _As Lincoln slowly lost consciousness, Lisa turned the tube upside down, causing a glowing green liquid to pour over her brother. Instantly, it started eating through his skin and flesh. After just a few moments, Lincoln was nothing but a skeleton._

 _Lisa cackled wildly as the still bound Luna cried out for her brother._

* * *

It was early in the morning in the Loud House, only 7:00. Were this a school day, the kids would already be up. But thankfully it was Sunday, meaning they could sleep in. In Luna and Luan's room, Lily was sleeping cuddled up next to Luan, her blankie in between them.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Instantly, the whole house was awoken. It took everyone a moment to figure out what was going on. However, after a few moments of wiping the sleep out of their eyes and looking at each other to confirm their roommates were not the ones screaming, everyone heard the shattering and yelling coming from Lisa's room.

Quickly, everyone hurried out of their rooms and down the hall, as Mom and Dad hurried up the stairs. Lori tried the doorknob, only to find out it was locked. Inside, they could all hear cries of anger and sadness as the smashing sounds continued.

"Lisa, sweetie?" Rita called, knocking on the door to try and get her genius daughter's attention. The family all looked at each other worriedly; even though they were upset with Lisa, this didn't mean they wanted her to be hurt.

After about five minutes of smashing and yelling, everyone could hear Lisa sobbing in her room. Listening carefully, they were able to make out "I'm sorry, Lincoln!" in between the sobs.

Without saying anything, Mom and Dad turned to Lynn and nodded. The athlete jumped forward and kicked the door open. What awaited them was quite surprising.

Lisa had dismantled all of her machines and smashed all of her beakers. The genius herself was sitting on the bed, crying as she looked at a picture. Before anyone could say anything, Luna stepped forward and approached her toddler sister. She looked over Lisa's sister to see the picture she was staring at was a 7-year-old Lincoln holding a newborn Lisa. Despite being just a few hours old, the baby already had her now-usual look of disinterest on her face.

Luna was surprised at this, but before she (or any of the others) could say anything, Lisa sobbed out, "I'm a monster! I get that I'm smarter than all of you, but I don't just see myself as superior. I…I see all of you as inferior! What kind of sister am I?!" At that, the toddler burst out crying again.

The rest of the family looked at each other in shock. While they were happy Lisa was fully seeing what she had done was wrong, they were worried for her. She had trashed her lab, who knew what else she would do?

Luna sighed and wrapped her sister in a hug as she continued to sob. Of course she was still mad at Lisa for what she had done to Lincoln, but it softened her up a little to see Lisa was actually feeling guilty for what she had done.

No one else said anything as the rest of the family slowly exited the room, with Dad heading downstairs to the broom closet to get supplies to clean the damage to Lisa's room. Before Luan could make it out of the room, Lily jumped from her arms and toddled over to Lisa's bed, climbing up on it and joining Luna and Lisa in their hug.

The rest of the sisters, now fully awake, headed downstairs to get breakfast. They were soon after joined by Luna, Lisa and Lily. As they were eating, the girls noticed Mom and Dad glancing at each other. After a few minutes of this, Mom spoke up.

"Ok, girls, obviously there are some things we need to go over. As of today, Sister Fight Protocol is over! If you girls have issues with each other, then you will find a mature way to deal with it. If you need to, come to your father and me. And if any of you feel that you can help WITHOUT spilling secrets about each other (don't know WHAT your brother was thinking with that), then please do. There's no reason to block off parts of the house or cook multiple meals. We are a family of 13 confined to a relatively small space. While we will obviously have issues with each other from time to time, there's no reason we can't handle problems in a mature, nonviolent, non-shunning way. Do I make myself clear?"

The girls looked at each other, before all nodding, "Yes, ma'am."

"Good," Rita nodded, "Now, if you girls will excuse us, your father and I need to call our medical insurance and make sure Lincoln's hospital bills will be taken care of. Visiting hours don't start until 10AM, so we've still got a couple hours until we can go see your brother."

At that, the heads of the house got up and made their way to their room. The sisters looked at each other, before sighing. It just wasn't the same without Lincoln. While they had been avoiding him this past week, they had all more or less agreed to "let him off the hook" today. But it seemed like that wouldn't be the case. Again, a couple of the sisters cast slight glares towards Lisa, who did nothing other than excuse herself and make her way up to her room.

They obviously didn't know it yet, but it would be a long month until they had their brother back, and another few weeks after that before they REALLY had him back.

* * *

 **I thought about the SFP, but I realized that stories like "Avoiding Estrangement" and "Syngenesophobia" have pretty much cleared up all that was wrong with it, so I figured I'd just do the mention that it needed to be changed. No sense really going over the whole thing.**

 **Anyway, looks like Lisa isn't as cold and neutral as she lets on. She's clearly upset over what she did, which is good. We'll just have to see how this plays out going forward.**

 **R &R**


	3. Chapter 3

Things at the Loud house had never been this quiet or depressing. There had been fights, arguments, you name it. But never before had there been such a melancholy feeling (save for Lucy, but even she knew when there was too much).

The girls spent their every waking moment planning for when Lincoln would wake up. They tried to decorate his room, bought several comics for his collection, put a couple video games on hold so he could get them as soon as he woke up, you name it.

Also, after a long talk, the family decided NOT to give Lisa the cold shoulder. They acknowledged that as they were already minus one sibling, they didn't need to lose another. Lisa herself stated how sorry she was, and that she would NEVER look down on her siblings again. The others stated they were still MAD at Lisa, yet were willing to keep her included. Mom and Dad reiterated that she was grounded until Lincoln awoke. Lisa stated she understood and was perfectly fine with that (she even stated she felt she should be grounded TWICE as long as Lincoln was in his coma, yet her parents stated that they did not feel that was necessary).

Things were awkward, as could be expected. Lincoln's classmates at school were shocked to hear what had happened; Mrs. Johnson had them all make cards to send to Lincoln that he could read when he awoke. Clyde was, understandably, the most distraught. Luckily Zach, Liam, and Rusty were there to calm him down. Ronnie Anne was also understandably ticked; even though Lisa was only a toddler, the tomboy wanted to punch her into next week.

Everyday the girls were asked how their brother was doing, and everyday they had to reply that he showed no signs of waking up. After school, the sisters visited their brother. They would each do their own things for him: Luna sang to him, Luan told him jokes (thankfully she had the decency to avoid any coma jokes), Lucy read him her new poems, Lynn and Lola talked to him about their competitions, Lana told him about the new pets she helped rescue, Leni read from some of her fashion magazines, Lori talked about some events going on at school (namely how Carol Pingrey had started flirting with Bobby), and Lily cuddled up to him. They had insisted Lisa do something for him, too, but she said all she had was science, and didn't feel that Lincoln needed any of that at the moment.

Each night was quiet at the house. After getting home from visiting Lincoln, the family had dinner; afterwards was homework time. Lisa usually stayed in her room, alone. Lily tried consoling her, but the genius always rebuffed her attempts. In her own opinion, Lisa felt she didn't deserve to be comforted after what she had done.

Despite her parents only grounding her as long as Lincoln was out, Lisa had called the university and stated she would not be coming back any time soon. She hadn't told this to anyone, as despite what happened, she was sure they would try to talk her out of it. As such, Lisa resigned herself to being a four-year-old, going to kindergarten, followed by trying to make up to her brother. Then, she would consider a hobby in something besides science.

Even though the family was mad at Lisa, they were growing worried for her; they could tell she was the most depressed out of all of them; a couple of them, like Luna, agreed she should feel like garbage, but most of them were worried her guilt would cause her to do something she would regret. So of course, they kept a close eye on her.

Finally, after 3 long, agonizing weeks, the family got a call from the hospital…

* * *

Upon being discharged from the hospital, Lincoln was notably acting different. He was a little cold to his sisters, which they understood completely. That first night back, the family ordered pizza, and Mom and Dad explained that SFP was completely done, and that they would take a more active role in helping the kids sort out their issues in the future.

"Good to hear," Lincoln nodded, as he munched on his pizza. He didn't seem excited at the news, seeming to think more along the lines of, 'About time.'

After dinner, Lincoln went up to his room; he was going back to school tomorrow, so he knew he'd have a lot of make-up work to catch up on. For now, he decided to check out the newest issues of _Ace Savvy_ and _Muscle Fish_ his sisters had gotten him. As he entered his room, he noticed the door to Lisa and Lily's room was open just a dab, and someone was clearly peeking out of it. Lincoln took a deep breath before turning to the door, "What do you want, Lisa?"

The door quickly closed, and Lincoln sighed. He entered his room and plopped down on his bed, grabbing his comics and reading them (for once, he ignored the urge to strip down to his undies while doing so). As he read them, Lincoln thought back to his coma. While out, he dreamt he had gone back in time and never interfered with Leni and Lori's argument. Other than the time traveling part, it had felt so real that he believed it was actually happening.

Of course, some things happened that were slightly out of the ordinary: Cristina said she forgave him for the video incident and fought Ronnie Anne over him, ending with him deciding to date them both, which they actually agreed to. Chandler said Lincoln was cooler than him and begged to hang out with him, claiming he wasn't worthy. Despite it not being that time of year, Mrs. Johnson announce that Lincoln was the new student body president and would get special privileges, all without an election. Through all this, Lincoln had never batted an eye.

Then, it ended suddenly. Lincoln was hanging out with Clyde and the girls at the park when he heard someone calling for help. Without thinking, Lincoln jumped up and ran towards the call, noticing it sounded oddly like himself calling for help. When he got to the pond, the call stopped. Before Lincoln could look around, he was pushed into the pond. He felt himself start to get dragged under, but gave a big push and pulled himself to the surface, and right out of his coma.

Obviously he was confused at first, but he slowly calmed down as a nurse explained what had happened. After checking him over, the nurse left Lincoln to call his family. As he sat in his hospital bed, he thought things over, trying to remember what the last real thing that happened was. As he did, he started stewing as he remembered his sisters giving him the cold shoulder because he screwed up.

Because he screwed up during **their Sister Fight Protocol**! It was their fault he had lost almost a month of his life, their fault he felt unwanted. And Lisa's fault for all of this! He had been depressed, so she had obviously tricked him into testing her "time machine" so he wouldn't bother her with his moping. It obvious he wasn't wanted in the family.

"Fine, they wanna give me the cold shoulder, I can do the same to them," Lincoln muttered angrily, as he continued reading his comic.

* * *

Despite Lincoln being awake, the next couple of weeks didn't really feel any different.

Anytime any of the sisters asked Lincoln to hang out, he gave a reason why he couldn't. At first they figured he just needed to catch up on his school work and was still wary from the coma, but slowly they all pieced together that he didn't want to spend time with them.

"Hey, Linc, wanna shoot some hoops?" Lynn asked, twirling her basketball on her finger.

"Maybe later," Lincoln said, "I promised Lucy I'd help her with some poems."

Lynn nodded and headed outside. As soon as she was gone, Lucy came out of the bathroom. Upon seeing her brother, she asked, "Lincoln, would you be able to help with some poems I'm having trouble on?"

"Dang," Lincoln said, looking down, "If you had only asked me sooner. I literally JUST told Lynn I'd shoot some hoops with her. Maybe later?"

"Ok," Lucy nodded, heading into her room.

Lincoln smirked to himself as he headed downstairs to the living room where he turned on his game station.

Later that day, Luan approached Lincoln in her clown gear, "Ready to go, Linc?"

"Go where?" Lincoln asked, not looking up from the TV.

"To the party I've got scheduled," Luan said, a little confused that Lincoln didn't seem to know what she was talking about.

"Well, Luan," Lincoln sighed, looking at her with a tired look on his face, "If you had told me sooner, I would be ready. But I was actually thinking about taking a short nap."

"I…I told you the other day at dinner," Luan said, "It's a big party for some rich people who, rumor says, like to tip big. I told you I'd need you and you said ok."

Lincoln thought for a moment, before shaking his head, "Sorry, Luan, I really have no recollection of that. And like I said, it's last minute, and I'm exhausted. Sorry again." Lincoln gave his comedian sister a pat on the shoulder before heading up to his room, where he turned on his laptop and put his earbuds in so he could continue watching his show in peace. Luan, meanwhile, sighed, hoping she could do a good enough job on her own to impress the party.

After dinner, Luna asked Lincoln if he wanted to come with her to a little rave she and her friends were playing at; it was at a cute little place that would maybe hold 50 people total, no alcohol allowed.

"Thanks, sis," Lincoln said, giving his sister a fake smile of gratitude, "But I got one last homework assignment I gotta go over. Maybe next time."

Luna nodded and headed out with her friends, while Lincoln headed to his room to merely relax by himself.

As Lincoln headed upstairs, Lisa sighed to herself. She knew Lincoln was doing to his sisters the same thing they had been doing to him…right before the incident. Lisa knew it was up to her to set this all straight. But this time she had to actually THINK her plan through. And because she had given up science (she would still help her family with their school work and such, but other than that, she was done), she needed to think outside the box.

The next day, Lincoln got up a little early so he could get in the shower before everyone else. As he was getting his loofa and shampoo ready, Lisa crept across the hall to the twins' room, knocking quickly three times. She then darted back into her room right as Lincoln exited his.

"It's MINE!"

"No, it's MINE!"

Lincoln paused, turning to the twins' room as he heard them obviously getting in another scuffle. For the briefest of moments, Lincoln thought about heading in and stopping the argument. However, that thought immediately passed as he recalled how Lori and Leni had seemingly taken over that responsibility. Knowing that the fight would wake everyone else up, Lincoln hurried down the hall and entered the bathroom.

As soon as the bathroom door slammed shut, everyone poked their heads out of their rooms. They looked towards the bathroom, then the twins' room. Lola and Lana looked upset as they realized Lincoln had not tried to help them, and Lisa sighed miserably at realizing her plan had failed. The other girls shot their genius sister a sympathetic look; unlike with the time machine, this time around Lisa had included her sisters in the plan. And they were all, understandably, upset that it had failed. But at least it proved Lincoln really was PO'd at them.

"We can fix this," Luan said, as they all hurried to Lisa's room to try and come up with another plan.

* * *

Another week and another dozen failed plans passed. Lincoln continued to ignore his sisters, while spending more time with his friends. He had dinner at Clyde's almost every night, and hung out with Ronnie Anne over the weekend. The sisters grew more and more upset, though none more than Lisa.

As what would be the two-month anniversary of the start of this whole mess was coming up, Lisa knew she had to fix this. After spending a long night thinking it over, she came up with an idea. Was it perfect? No, but it was better than nothing.

On Sunday, when everyone woke up, Lisa asked them all to leave. When they asked why, Lisa pointed out that while Lori and Leni started this with the dress, followed by Lincoln making it worse, it was ultimately HER that broke up the family, and now she had to be the one to fix it. As such, she asked for some time where she could confront Lincoln with an idea to fix everything. Though the others were wary, they agreed.

Lisa had snuck into Lincoln's room and turned off his alarm, so he ended up waking up later than everyone else. Thus, when he walked into the kitchen for breakfast, he was greeted by only Lisa.

"Good morning, Lincoln," Lisa nodded, to which her brother replied with a mumble. As he reached into the pantry to grab his Zombie Bran, Lisa spoke up, "Please only be mad at me."

Needless to say, Lincoln froze in his tracks, standing on his tiptoes with one arm reaching into the pantry. He slowly turned to look at his genius sister as she continued, "What happened with Sister Fight Protocol and with the time machine were my fault and mine alone, so please stop giving the rest of our sisters the cold shoulder. Be as mad as you want to at me, but the others miss spending time with their brother." Lisa took off her glasses as she felt tears coming on, "Lincoln, I know I've been a lousy sister ever since I found my love of science. All I see when I look at you guys are test subjects, and that's wrong. As such, I've made a vow to change. The rest of our family is adamant I not give up my passion, to which I have agreed. However, I will start acting my age as well. Not sure if you've noticed, but I've actually been enrolled at your school, where I'll be attending from now on. And my experiments will now be focused on solely bettering mankind (even gonna talk Dad into maybe using more natural power for the house). But above all else, I will be a better sister. However, I understand if you cannot forgive me, Lincoln. But please, forgive the others. After all, remember how miserable you were when we were giving you the cold shoulder? That's how they feel now."

Staring at his little sister in shocked silence, Lincoln sighed before looking at the ground. He knew very well his sisters felt miserable; that was the whole point after all. But still, hearing one of them actually SAY that only made him feel…crummy. He didn't _like_ what he was doing, but he had just had enough of all the nonsense. Looking back towards Lisa, Lincoln sighed as he saw she was still trying not to cry.

He walked over to her and pulled her in for a hug, saying nothing as he rubbed her back. She started bawling at that moment, and the rest of the sisters, who had merely been in the backyard listening by the door, came rushing in. Lincoln merely looked at them, before opening his arm and inviting them in. They all gathered around in a hug, saying nothing as Lisa continued to sob.

They all knew it would take time to heal from what had happened, but at the very least, they were on the road to being a family again. There would always be tough times in the Loud house, but if they kept their heads high, they could always have a happy ending.

* * *

 **I didn't wanna drag this on. Honestly, this is one I felt obligated to make. But then thinking to my failed, "Lincoln's Fun Day Out" and "Week at Aunt Ruth's" fanfics, I figured I would finish this up so I could at least please my readers. Anyway, hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
